Release
by Rose Volzovano
Summary: xD there's some lemons.. not all of them heh ] i hope u like
1. Chapter 1

:sigh: "I just hope there are no demons after us tonight." Inyuasha said to himself.

Kagome comes walking in with a red satin dress wrapped around her and the moonlight fell upon her... making her the most beautiful being Inyuasha has ever seen. Inyuasha's jaw drops and his eyes praise her like a goddess. Emanating from her body was a smell so enticing, Inyuasha started to crawl towards her on his knees.

:Shrieks: "Inyuasha!" Kagome screams. She starts to giggle nervously when he stands up to his full height, as he gazes into her eyes and slips his hands around her waist he kisses her. Knowing full well that he might regret this come morning, he couldn't resist her anymore than he could resist the power shedding away from him on a full moonlit night.

Kagome started to panic as she saw Inyuasha's head came closer and closer… but, as she felt his lips close upon hers, it felt as if he belonged there. She gave in and opened her mouth to his searching tongue. Inyuasha used the chance to slip his seductively smooth tongue to explore the insides of her mouth... Kagome released a moan that she couldn't quite control… she wrapped her tongue around his… and inyuasha led their tantalizing dance…


	2. Chapter 2

Laying there, her face facing the door, she opened her eyes and saw the morning rays of light come through the curtains. She felt someone stir beneath her and realized that her cheek was lying softly on Inyuasha's muscled chest. Slowly she lifted her head up checking if he was awake... She starts to trace his muscles... his abs... Circling... and placing her palm on his stomach… and rubbing softly in circles... as if she was forgetting exactly where she was… she slowly moved... and slipped a leg between his... sliding them up… and down… she laughed softly as she saw Inyuasha starting to become aroused. She checked again if he was still sleeping, it seemed as if he was awake, but, she didn't let that bother her, she wanted to hear him moan and cry for her. She silently reached for her rope but while she was doing so Inyuasha suddenly opened his eyes flipped them around, pinned her down and took the string from her. Kagome cried out in surprise and what was more, she liked it. She began to tug at her wrists so that Inyuashsa would let her go, but he just smirked at her and started to tie the rope around her wrists and to the poles at the headboard. Kagome gasped and wanted to yell at him to let her go, but, deep inside, she didn't want him to stop. Inyuasha looked at her face when he slowly slid his leg in between hers, and pushing up so that his leg would be at the very entrance to her core. He smiled when he did so, realizing that she was wet for him, only for him. He looked down at her.. and gazed into her eyes, he moved his thigh about.. so that it would press into her, and excite her even more.. but when she moaned, he grew even harder, and it was harder and harder to suppress his urge for diving into her. He leaned down and started to kiss her.. softly at first.. then tilting his head at an angle to deepen the kiss. She moaned deep inside.. her bottom moving restlessly about his thigh.. He stopped kissing her.. and looked into her eyes.. "What do you want Kagome?" he whispered over her lips.. "What do you want me to do?" he said that so close to her.. that each time his lips moved.. it would brush against her own.. Kagome looked pleadingly into her eyes.. His hands slid down her hips to pin it still, Kagome looked pleadingly into his eyes, she licked her lips.. and groaned " I want you.."

"What?" Inyuasha asked against her neck.. brushing his lips against her jaw.. her collar bone..

" I want you in me!" she screamed not being able to hold out any longer, she needed him, craved him, couldn't have enough of him.. she started to tug at her bound hands.. wanting them to be free so that she could touch him all over.. wrap his hands around his arousal and force him inside of her.. she wanted to ride him.

Inyuasha smiled.. and started to kiss her.. trailing his kisses down her chest.. and lingered at her breast.. she arched her back and moaned.. tugging at the strings that bound her down.. needing to slip her fingers through his hair… his other hand.. however.. went lower.. and lower still until he felt the curls beneath his fingers.. he started to stroke them.. and Kagome whimpered, moving restlessly..

"Shh shh kagome" he whispered against her ear.. and nibbled on it softly.. that made her gasp.. and then.. he inserted two fingers into her.. and she started to tremble.. she gasped when his fingers slid into her.. and spread her out a little.. Inyuasha could barely contain himself.. he moaned.. "you're so hot.. and tighT" He continuously stretched her out while she started to whimper..

"please Inyuasha! I need you in me..! NOW!"

laughs softly.. evilly.. "not yet"

Kagome started to tear.. needing release.. she struggled to get her hands untied but Inyuasha saw this.. and started to kiss her.. she calmed down.. while writhing beneath his relentless hands.. Inyuasha tugged on her lower lip softly nibbling on it  
:moan: Kagome sucked on inyuasha's tounge.. a gasp was forced from his lungs.. and he could barely take it anymore.. he slipped his fingers out.. and placed it in his mouth.. savoring her taste..

"god.. you taste soo good kagome" Inyuasha said huskily..

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.. and Inyuasha started to kiss her again.. travling down her jaw bone.. to her neck.. where he sucked hard on it bit on it softly.. and left a mark.. "you're mine" he growled..

Kagome shivered in apprehension.. as he got lower.. and lower.. his kisses like wildfire across her skin.. his tongue like a

"INYUASHA!" her thoughts were cut short.. she could no longer think.. couldn't breathe.. his tongue stabbing in and out of her.. relentlessly.. she started to move her hips restlessly against his mouth.. seeking release.. yearning for it..

Inyuasha laughed.. and sucked on her hard.. pinning her hips down.. not allowing her to move.. he stuck his tongue deep into her.. faster and faster..

Her breathing got more and more erratic.. she could barely contain herself..  
"PleASe INyuasha! PleASE OH YES oh God FAsTER!"

Inyuasha stuck his tongue in.. longer.. deeper.. faster.. right until she was about to go over.. he stopped and removed his mouth..

Kagome lifted her hips and whimpered.. "Ah INyuAsha! Why did you stop!" she screamed in frustration..

Inyuasha just kissed her.. nibbled on her lips.. and she quieted down.. he placed himself in between her legs.. which were so tightly wrapped around him.. he started to move in.. slightly.. he pressed the head of his arousal right up to her entrance.. and her breath hitched.. he used that moment to slide his tongue into her mouth.. sliding it across her cheek.. tasting her.. wanting more of her.. she moaned.. wanting him deeper into herself.. she moved her hips.. but found that she couldn't.. he pinned her down with his hands.. ..he slid.. deeper.. and deeper.. and could barely hold back..

'she's so tight.. oh god.. so .. so tight.. I can barely hold back' he thought..

"Inyuasha! pLeasE! Just. I nEeD you Inside of me noW!"

he could hold out no longer and dove into her.. pumping hard. .pushing… sliding.. wanting each inch of himself buried deep inside of her….  
her muscles started to clench around him.. getting hotter inside..

"KaGomE! Oh god I'm so close!"

" I can barely hold it in.. please oh god PleaSE!"

They both went over the .. falling falling into the sky.. kagome held onto him and anchored herself… nothing else existed in the world to them.. just each other.. and as they both came back down.. he lied on top of her.. and slowly slid out of her.. giving her additional shocks..

"Inyuasha?"

"yes?"

"can you untie me now?"

"hm.. but you just look so tasty like this.. all laid out for me" he bent down and took one nipple into his mouth and sucked on it

she gasped "nnN.. Inyuasha!"

he bit on it softly.. Soothing it with his tongue.. And sucking on it one last time in regret.. he got up.. And untied her arms from the bed post..

she looked at her wrists and rubbed the red spots on them.. it burned..

"oh I'm so sorry kagome" he frowned.. "I didn't mean to hurt you.." he bent down and licked them and instantly they began to heal..

"thanks.." she hesitated. "Inyuasha..?"

"hmm. Kagome?"

" i.. I think I love you.."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry no lemons people xD just fluff heh.. and it's obvious I don't own them two

Inyuasha gazed at her and leaned forward to kiss her.

"wait Inyuasha", don't you love me?

Inyuasha sat back down and gazed sadly into her eyes. "Kagome, do I really need to answer that?"

Kagome stared back at him, got up with the blanket wrapped around her and walked to the door and stopping she said. " I guess you don't. I can't believe that I even told you that I LOVED YOU!" hot tears streamed down her eyes.. "I'm a fool" she whispered. She opened the door and walked out.

Inyuasha – :sigh:

Kagome – "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" :crashing sound:

"KAGOME!" Inyuasha rushes to her unsheathing his sword and runs to her side. He turns her around and sees that she's bleeding and unconscious. "Kagome.. kagome kagome kaGOMEKAGOMEKAGOME! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!" :he kept shaking her trying to get her to wake up but she didn't: He carried her to their room and laid her down.. Knowing that she was still breathing he covered her and cleaned up the blood dripping down her face where she hit her head. :sighs: .. "I know you can't hear me right now.. but don't know what my answer is? .. if I didn't love you.. I would never be able to protect u with this sword. Don't u understand?" :he laid his head down to hers and held her hand tears streaming down his face..: "please.. please be okay kagome.." he closed his eyes.. and drifted off to sleep..

:;moan:; "inyuasha.. why don't you love me.. why… no.. don't leave me.. don't.. dON"T GO ! INYUASHA!"

"I'm here kagome.. I'm here.. shh.. I'm here.. and I do love you.. please.. just understand that I don't know how to say it to you.."

:her eyes flickered open.. looking into his eyes and smiling softly..: "I love you too Inyuasha.."

Inyuasha blushed a tomato red and buried his face into her chest where she played with his ears and tickled him there knowing that he'd like it:

"hehe" Inyuasha giggled.. he jumped up onto the bed besides her.. and hugged her tight.. while she wrapped her arms around him and they snuggled.. both staring out into the new day.

Hope u guyz liked


	4. Chapter 4

It's the next day.. and Inyuasha yawns and slowly opens his eyes. He starts to reach his hand across to where Kagome is but find out that he can't move..

He snaps his eyes open and starts to look around and sees his own reflection in the mirror in front of him. He saw himself tied up with each hand opposite of each other, just like his feet, at opposite sides of the bed.

He starts to panic.. "UNTIE ME!" "KAGOME! KAGOME KAGOME! ARE OKAY? AHHHHHHH SOMEBODY UNTIME ME! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND THE PERSON WHO DID THIS TIME ME I'M GONNA RIP YOU INTO SHREDS!"

:giggles:

"whose there?" inyuasha says.. trying to calm down

"you're finally awake aren't you…" says a soft sultry voice..

"Kagome..?" he hears a soft rustling of silk.. and.. something.. leather.. :the words uhoh echo in his brain: he looks to the side of the mirror and sees .. kagome's legs.. ..looking at her feet.. tracing her every curve with his eyes… to her creamy round breasts.. …finally realizing that she was naked.. stark naked…. With her hair flowing around her necks, just barely covering her breasts… he turns hard..

she gets up and his breath catches in his throat.. he starts to tug at his bounds.. but his bounds just got tighter…

kagome. - :laughing: .. "you're trying to get out of your bounds aren't you?" …

"how come I can't get out!"

"oh.. I got these special beads made.. kind of like the one around your neck.." she smiles sinfully..

"Wh- --" he was instantly cut off and something was stuffed into his mouth..

"sorry honey.. but you were talking too much.. and you're way too loud.."

Inyuasha looked fiercely at her and gasped when she stepped in front to his vision… and he grew harder.. hotter.. more than he can bear.. she just sat next to him.. purely naked with silk gloves on..

"inyuasha.. did I tell u I went back to the modern world.. and bought a couple of things for u?.. oh yeah.. you can't talk.. so.. I guess I'm just going to have to show you…"

She takes out her bag… and out comes something that looked like a long tube… a remote control… ..lubrication… a handkerchief.. and.. …whip cream ..chocolate.. and a KNIFE?

"kagome.. what are those things?" .. at least that's what he's trying to say.. but the gag stops him from doing so…

"you're wondering what these things are .. and what they're for aren't you inyuasha..?"

Inyuasha eagerly nods..

Kagome walks to him slowly.. and leans over and kisses him softly.. then whispers against his lips softly.. let me show you..

She slips knife out of it's sheathe.. ever so slowly in front of inyuasha's eyes… and he starts to sweat… cuz for one.. he didn't like pain.. and he started to whimper..

"shhh.. inyuasha.. I won't hurt you.."

she leaned over him and covered his view of where the knife was going.. as it traveled lower.. and lower.. and he felt something snap… and.. something loosen.. then something rip.. and tear… and then he.. all of a sudden felt a hand around his arousal and the air slammed out of his lungs

she laughed softly.. lowering her head farther.. and farther down.. so close.. to the point where her lips.. when she giggled.. or just talked softly.. hardly touched the very tip of his arousal..

Inyuasha started to get even harder.. if that was even possible.. and it started to border onto pain.. he tried to move his hips closer to her.. but couldn't because the bounds held him tight..

"now…" she moved her silk gloved hands off his arousal and he groaned..

:she looked at him and smiled sinfully.. :

she took the thing that looked like a tube and the.. lube.. .. she took off her gloves and spread some of the thing that looked like cream on her hands.. and spread it across inyuasha's erection he screamed into the gag.. needing relief.. and she was just toying with him..

she smiled again and leaned over, took off the ball gag and heard him gasp.. and when she slid the rubber tube like object over his erection and he screamed she covered his mouth with hers and laughed ..

the tube was so tight.. so tight and he was so big.. he could hardly fit.. but she pushed it on… all the way down until his whole erection was in it…

she continuined kissing him while she picked up the remote control.. and flipped a switch…

the tube started to vibrate and the beads inside the rubber started to move around.. slowly.. and the tube started to heat up..

Inyuasha snapped his eyes open, which was helpless since he was blindfolded.. but he was so surprised.. and he started to pant and writhe in bed..

:she smiled against his lips.. and flipped the switch again.. onto number five from numbers 1 to 20.. the beads in the vibrator started to go even faster.. and inyuasha started to scream…

"AhHH ! KagOMe! I can hardly take itt! pleASsEEE" he begged her for release… "pLeAssEeeee I beg you kagome pleaSeee ahhhhhh"

she covered his mouth with her hand as she turned up the vibration to a 10… "shhh… inyuasha….. you'll wake up the rest of the world with you screaming like that…"

inyuasha whimpered.. and the heat started to rise.. it got so hot… so unbearably hot.. and his eyes were rolling back into his head.. but then all of a sudden kagome switched off the vibrator.. just when he was reaching the edge of his orgasm..

Inyuasha screamed in frustration…

"not yet inyuasha… hehe.. I'm not done having fun…."

:he felt the vibration starting up again… slowly.. so… unbareably slow… but it started to go up faster.. and faster.. faster… and kagome switched it from a 10… instantly to the 20 .. and it vibrated so hard and fast that inyuasha hardly had anytime to go through the climax and he just screamed and screamed in an endless orgasm..:

then as kagome slid off the vibrator.. he panted.. was breathless.. and even sliding the vibrator off sent shivers of pleasure through his body..

she untied the blindfold , took it off, and took off the bounds..

"heh.. did u have fun inyuasha?"

he just lied there.. and didn't talk.. just breathing…

"are you okay inyuasha?"

he was so tired.. and so exhausted and so thoroughly pleased he didn't move at all..

Kagome got on the bed and kissed him softly.. hopefully to get him to react.. which he did.. kissing her back..

He flicked his eyes open and wrapped his arms around her naked body.. and lifted her up softly and lowered her down on his shaft.. and she gasped..

He flipped them over and started to move in her slowly .. long… and deep..

Kagome sighed and smiled happily

"Kagome..?"

"yes inuaysha?"

"what's the brown looking bottle and the whipcream thing for?"

"oh that, lol, just to eat." :and she gasped.. since inyuasha started to pick up the pace..

"hrm.. lets see what taste better."

"be..tween wha..t…?" she gasped.. in between breaths..

she was starting to climax slowly..

she wrapped her legs around him and tried to make him go faster.. but his pace was unbreakable..

kagome screamed in frustration..

"INYUSHA!"

:he smiled.. picked up the hershey bottle and squeezed it into his mouth..:

"interesting.."

he kissed her and shared the chocolate with her.. and he picked up the pace just a little bit.. tortureing her slowly..

"hrm.. eh.. doesn't taste as good as something I love to taste"

she looked up inquirerinly up at him.. wondering what in the world was wrong with him especially when chocolate of course! IS and will ALWAYS be the best tasting thing in the world..

he slid out of her and started to suckle on her breasts and she gasped

he started to kiss her slowly.. farther.. and farther down..

"inyuasha what are u doing?"

"showing you what I love to eat the best… you.."

he spread her legs open and pressed his hand up against the most intimate of places and kagome moaned … then she saw inyuasha lick his hand where it was wet from her.. and she blushed..

he smiled sinfully.. and lowered his mouth and he was breathing against her softly.. blowing softly into her..

"ah.. inyuasha.. please.. don—"

she was instantly cut off with a scream wrenched from her throat as he slid his tounge into her.. long and deep .. rubbing at her g-spot.. faster and faster

she closed her eyes and gave up to the sheer pleasure as her hands gripped the bed sheets and writhed in bed .. she started to move to keep up to the pace he was keeping her at.. but he wrapped his arms around her hips keeping her still and he went faster and faster.. slower… faster and faster… so fast and deep.. until she started to climax.. and as he sent her over the edge.. he kept licking her.. suckling on her.. rubbing her.. until she kept on coming..

and as she started to calm down.. he moved up and slid his body next to hers and wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her softly..

and they both smiled.

Inyuasha picked up the can of whip cream and kagome opened her eyes when she heard a spraying sound and started to laugh

Inyuasha completely missed his mouth and got it all over his face and there was just white foam on his face

Inyuasha looked at the can of whipcream and scoweled.

"ahahahaha. Inyuasha you're so cute" and she smiled softly, wiped some of the whipcream off his face and put it in his mouth.."

and as they started to kiss again they both smiled contentedly and wrapped their arms around each other just looking at each other


End file.
